1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synthetic fiber and method of preparing the same, and more particularly to a polyacrylonitrile fiber comprising polyacrylonitrile with animal hair micro powders as modifier, a method of preparing the modified polyacrylonitrile fiber, as well as applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic hair, as a substitute of human hair, has been used for the preparation of artificial hair for men and women. Generally, synthetic hair is made from polymer fibers. Since the beginning of 1970s, synthetic hair has been widely developed, resulting in the industrialization of various synthetic hair products consisting of polyethylene terephthalate, polyamide or polyacrylonitrile. However, the above-mentioned synthetic hair contained no proteins.
In order to effectively seize market share, synthetic hair should have all or most of the properties of human hair. A number of patent applications have disclosed some preparation process of synthetic hair. For example, International Patent Publication No. WO2005/033384 disclosed a method of preparing synthetic hair with polyvinyl chloride. The method was aimed at improving flame retardancy of the synthetic hair.
International Patent Publication No. WO2006/035868 disclosed a method of preparing synthetic hair including adding a plurality of flame retardants to polyalkylene terephthalate.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0024497 disclosed a method of preparing synthetic hair with acrylonitrile. The method was aimed at improving the appearance of synthetic hair, and the resultant synthetic hair had flickering gloss.
However, the common disadvantages of the above synthetic hair were that the synthetic hair was composed of synthetic polymers, the chemical makeup of which was different from genuine human hair, so the properties of the synthetic hair such as gloss, handling and curling, were not as good as human hair.
International Patent Publication No. WO2006/002572 disclosed a method of preparing textile fibers containing biological proteins. The textile fibers consisted of wool protein and polyvinyl alcohol. However, the fibers were mainly used for preparation of clothes, and were not suitable for the preparation of synthetic hair because the textile fibers were highly hydrophilic, lacked waterproof capability, and their curling was significantly different from that of human hair.